Wanna Be revised
by Richess
Summary: Faith finally becomes one of the scoobies after a lot of hard work and some TLC from a certain vampire. This is an S/F fic. This a challenge response. Spike's Kitten website.
1. Prologue

** WANNA BE**

  


** Author:** Richess a.k.a. A.N.H. Richards 

** Email for feedback:** richess78@hotmail.com

** Summary:** Faith finally becomes one of the scoobies after a lot of hard work and some TLC from a certain vampire. This is an S/F fic. This a challenge response. Spike's Kitten website.  
** Challenge:** Must include the following: - Spike/Faith - Spike getting the chip out of his head - Spike being friends with Willow - A birthday party - Whipped Cream - Someone catching Spike with Faith (in a 'compromising' position) - Buffy's bed at her mom's house - A nosebleed - A houseplant - Ice Cream Sandwiches  
** Distribution:** My site Strictly Fic. I doubt anyone else will want it but if you are brave, email me at  richess78@hotmail.com I will most likely say yes.  
** Disclaimer:** I own nothing. All BTVS characters belong to J. Whedon and Mutant Enemy Productions. Song: Wanna Be by Nine Days.  
** Author's Note:** This is not typical Faith this is changed reformed Faith. Remember that. Thanks to Wrydin for betaing. And special thanks to Bwit & Angel Jade for their input.

____________________________________________________________________________ 

** Prologue**

She walked through the hospital determined to get the hell out of Sunnydale as fast as possible. It was the year 2000 and she had spent the better part of 1999 sleeping. She cringed as she looked at the marks the IV had left in her arms. She had lost a good twenty pounds if not more, being on a liquid diet for more then eight months. 

She grabbed an old lady's purse in the waiting room and ran out. As she rounded the corner a familiar tingling ran down her spine. She could sense thata vampire was near. She walked slowly down the alley and stopped as the feeling got stronger. Suddenly a pair of strong arms grabbed the weak slayer and flung her into the wall. She tried to brace herself, but she was still disoriented. Her skull cracked against the cold brick and everything went black. 

* * *

Spike could smell the fresh human blood as he walked past the hospital. He followed the scent to see a vampire feeding off of a young dark haired girl. 

"Hey mate, wanna share?" The peroxide vampire called out to the fledgling. 

He slowly retracted his teeth and growled at Spike as her blood dripped from his teeth and chin. "Bite me man. This chick is mine." 

The girl's eyes suddenly flashed open. She broke the demon's grasp and kicked him hard in the knee, shattering the sensitive joint. 

The vamp howled as Spike dashed toward the couple. She snapped her head back, hitting the vampire and immediately regretted it when a fresh wave of pain shot throughher. 

The vampire staggered back and the slayer fell to the dirty ground below her. She turned in time to see the blond stranger stake the vampire and then he rushed to her side. 

Spike looked at the jagged teeth marks left by the vampire and theblood seeping from the wound. A sudden wave of weakness flowed through him at the prospect of tasting fresh blood_ ,_ something he hadn't done in months. 

He cradled the girl in his arms and began to carry her toward the hospital. "No!" she cried out. "I can't go back there." 

"Luv, it's the only..." 

"Then put me down I'll find somewhere to go." 

"You're weak. You just got..." 

"Bit by a vampire? Big deal. Slayers get bit all the time. Let me go." She struggled weakly in his arms, but then he only held her tighter. 

"Slayers?" Spike whispered. "You're the other one. You can stay at my place." 

Her brown eyes looked up at him_ ._ "You better not try anything," she warned as she resigned herself to the fact that she needed him. 

* * *

Faith found herself in a warm fluffy bed, a blanket surrounding her cold body as well as strong muscular arms. His cold lips rested on her shoulder and sent tingling waves down her spine as she tried to move. He groaned slightly against her skin, fully awakening her now. She was in a sewer of some sort. That much she could tell. _ A sewer and a bed?_ she thought_ . Weird. _

That's when it all hit her - the memories of the night before. She stiffened in the man's arms and he awoke with a start. 

"Where the hell am I?" Faith asked ashis blue eyes suddenly opened. She was taken aback. She had never thought that a man could be beautiful, but he was. He was handsome with his angled face. His eye reflected a dangerous allure that she had never seen before. He smiled slightly as he pulled Faith closer. 

"Morning, luv." 

"Huh?" Faith said, trying not to be affected by his sexy gaze. 

"I said morning. Hasn't a man ever said that to you in bed before?" 

"Actually, I kind of leave before the whole morning thing ever happens. Did you bite me? Are you a freaking vampire?" She pushed his chest and moved away from him. 

"Well, I didn't start off biting you, but I had to clean the wound and stop it from bleeding. So yeah, I had to bite you or take you to the hospital and let them do the fixing as they do it." 

"So you are a vampire. Holy shit!" Faith cursed. "You didn't turn me did you?" 

"Why would I want to turn a Slayer? You bints are annoying enough for the short time that you've got on this planet. Let's not have you around for a freaking eternity." 

"Asshole." Faith tried sitting up, but still felt weak, even weaker then before. "How much did you take in the process, you bastard?" 

"I swear I didn't take much." Spike smirked, knowing that he had only been able to drink the blood that flowed freely from her wound. Not that he hadn't tried to sweeten the pot, as it were, but the chip would go off in sharp bouts when he began to try and feed, so he was resigned to sucking gently on the wound to stop the blood flow. 

"So why do I feel weaker?" She asked not totally believe him. 

"It's exhaustion, luv. You were in a coma for a couple of months according to what the scoobies told me, so I figure that your body needs time to adjust to working and running again." 

"I've got to go." She stepped off the bed and crashed onto the floor. Spike leapt to her side and helped her back on the bed. "You stupid vamps." Faith scowled as she felt the shredded tender flesh through the thin bandage. 

"Hey, it was a vamp that saved your bloody life." Spike scolded. "What is it with me and you bints? I got goldilocks and her boy toy giving me a hard enough time, and now I got you in here with me acting like a bloody ingrate. If you're so tough Slayer then leave. Get the hell out." 

Faith stared blankly at the blond sitting next to her. Once he heard no response_ ,_ he turned to see her smiling at him. "What?" 

"Buffy! She did this to me and I am going to destroy that little...." 

"Hey love, didn't you try that and it left the better part of your summer, fall and winter vacation in a permanent sleep?" His words jarred Faith. 

"That bitch..." 

"From what I understand, that bitch put your ass in a coma and let Peaches nearly drain her dry to save him." 

"Peach... oh Angel." Faith began_ ._ "She WHAT? I didn't think B had it in her." 

"Well she does love the moron. And I suggest that if you want to have a little happy dance on her grave that you leave my home. I would normally help you, but I've got issues that I rather not discuss with you." 

"A vampire saving a Slayer and giving her advice not to do something wicked nasty to the other one...what the hell has happened to Sunnydale since I have been gone?" 

"You want the made-for-TV version or the directors cut?" 

Faith looked at him intrigued. "Ok, how about the directors cut_ ,_ but only if you got something to snack on in the process. I'm friggin' starving." 

"Yeah I got stuff. Be right back." Spike climbed up the ladder just in time to see Buffy walk through the crypt door. 

"Spike." the contempt evident in her voice. 

"Slayer," he mimicked. "What the bloody hell do you want?" 

"I need to give you a heads up about the other Slayer, Faith." 

"What about her?I heard all about her from Red, already. That she was in a coma. Put there by you." He raised his scarred eyebrow.

"I know that. I meant that she's out of the coma and on the run somewhere_ . _I need you to help me find her." 

"And why the HELL would I do that? I can't stand you as is and now you want to me to have two of you tarts around? I don't bloody think so." 

"You are such an ass. If we don't find her..." 

"WE! Look here go and have a nice snog with military boy and ask him to help you. Other then that, I don't care." 

"Well you better care because if the council finds Faith before I do, I don't know what they'll do to her. And if they can't find her, I have a feeling that I can send them to this beautiful little crypt of yours and have a fun time with neutered Spike. Get me? The council most likely already hates me for leaving, so they won't care who they get. But what they want is Faith and I'm..." 

"You're what?" Spike asked intrigued by her sudden demeanour. 

"I'm...well I have a feeling that they are going to kill her. And no matter what she has done to my friends or me, I can't let them do that. She can be good, I know it. I just couldn't make her see and maybe now that she has gotten some time to think" 

"Think?" voice called from behind Spike. 

The vampire slowly closed his eyes as his face secretly said 'Oh boy!' 

"I was in a coma, B. I wasn't thinking_ . _I was vegetating thanks to you, and now you come here with some crocodile tears." 

Buffy gave Spike the look of death then looked at Faith standing behind him. "I wasn't crying...." 

"Whatever. You come here pretending to like me and think that I can be saved like you precious Angel. Not like you cared once I was out of your life." 

"What the hell are you talking about?I visited you every week. I was the one who combed your hair_ . _ I was the one who watched day after day as that heart monitor clicked, driving a person insane. I was there when they took you of the respirator. So don't think that I left you there to die." 

"But you did, B. That was your intention that night when you slid that knife in my gut." Faith pulled up her shirt to reveal the jagged scar tissue that was evidence of her plight. 

"You forced me..." 

"Screw you. I never forced anything." 

"Like hell you didn't. You tried to kill Angel. You tried to seduce... My god_ ,_ you tried to kill Xander and..." Buffy argued. 

"And what? I'm evil." Faith yelled_ . _It's the only thing that I was ever good at." 

As soon as the words left the slayers mouth, she looked frightened. She had finally admitted something to herself aloud that she was never supposed to reveal. She was evil. 

"You're not." Buffy replied quietly, stepping towards Faith. "You're a slayer. You were born... noyou were chosen to do good." 

"I'm not like you." Faith said, planting her feet. 

"No one wants you to be like me." 

"Like hell they don't, B. Your friends, your mom, everyone thought a Slayer should be just like you." 

"Faith, did you ever stick around long enough to let us tell youhow we felt? No one wanted you to be like me. Not my mom, not Giles, not Wesley, not anybody." Buffy was two feet away from Faith when she finally noticed that bloody gauze taped to the slayer's neck. "What the hell is that?" 

"Ahhh slayer..." Spike finally decided to open his mouth_ . _ "It wasn't me." 

Buffy's eyes went wide with fright. "She's isn't. You aren't?" 

Faith realized what she meant. "Was I...turned?" Faith smirked at her.

"NO! Another vamp bit her." Spike said_ ,_ stepping away from the Slayers as Buffy glared at him.

"Looking for another reason to stick something in me huh, B. A stake really does the trick you know." Faith sighed partially tired and truly not is full fighting mode. "B, I need some time to think about things." 

"Well stay at my place." Buffy offered.

"No, I'll stay here with fangless." 

"Hey!" Spike spoke up looking at the brunette.

"But..." 

"But nothing, B. I don't want to be around you. I need time to think." 

"Ok." Buffy said quietly before she left the crypt giving Spike the look of death. 

* * *

Faith nearly collapsed to the ground in exhaustion. Putting up a brave front for Buffy had been harder than she thought. Spike caught her before she hit the ground and placed her on the bier. And for the first time, Faith wanted someone to take care of her. So that day, she let the vampire in. 

* * *

** TBC.**


	2. Part 1

** Part 1 – November 2000**

It took a long time for everything to settle in for Faith. She had finally earned her place among the Scoobies, despite Willow's dissent. They had a civil relationship, but nothing very friendly. She and Buffy were for once good friends, and of course Dawn had become her pseudo little sister; but for the last couple of days Buffy had been acting weird. The two Slayers walked back to Buffy's house in near silence 

"B, what's up?"

"Nothing." Buffy sighed, opening the door, "Its just Dawn."

"What's up with Nibs?"

"Nibs?"

"It's a Spikeism." Faith smirked as they continued to walk into the house shrugging off her leather jacket and placing her package on the table.

"It's just thatI need you to protect her." 

"Of course B, she's your sis. Hell, she's been like my family ever since I came to Sunnydale even during" Faith turned away from Buffy, "But do you think that this chick you told me about is the new big bad? Why would she come after Dawn?" 

"Cause...." Buffy hesitated and Faith sighed. 

"Whatever B. I knew things never changed." She grabbed her coat and was about to leave until Buffy caught her arm. 

"You gotta swear not to tell anyone, not even Spike." 

"I swear." Faith looked at Buffy's face wondering what melodrama was going to come next. 

"Dawn. She's, she's not my sister." 

"Huh?" 

"The monks they made her. They sent her to me to protect." 

"Wow. So that chick from the warehouse?" 

"She's something pretty big and pretty strong." 

"But I remember Dawn I remember meeting her the first time I came to Sunnydale. I remember lots of stuff." 

"They were all planted in our minds by the monks. Moments that never happened." Buffy slumped on the nearby sofa. 

"Who else knows?" 

"No one but you. But I got to tell Giles. And what the hell do I tell my mom?" 

"Your mom's sick, I don't think you should lay this on her now, and Giles, well I guess you have to tell him, he's our Watcher."

"I know. It's hard for me to look at her. I mean I love her, she's my sister, but then she isn't really. They made her out of me. It-it's weird to even think about it." Buffy continued, "I guess with everything else that is going on, with mom and school, I have been stretched too far. And with this Glory I don't exactly know what to expect. She's super strong Faith, stronger then even Adam. It's just that as you know I can't be near Dawn all the time."

"B, I get it. I'll be there for her. No probs. I won't let you down." Faith couldn't believe how far she had actually come from where she was two years ago now she was actually honoured to be helping Buffy. For once in a long while she was actually needed and it made her feel good. Faith pulled on her leather jacket. "I gotta get home. Fang breath is probably grumbling where his dinner. We can talk some more tomorrow."

"Sure Faith." Buffy smiled, "Go on home to your hubby."

Faith stopped dead in her tracks and gave Buffy a look of death, "Later B." Faith smiled as she closed the door behind her.

* * *

TBC

**Special thanks goes out to Spike's Pet and Kat for betaing this chapter.**


	3. Part 2

** Part 2 – February 2001**

"So what exactly is going on with you and Spike?" Dawn asked as she ate her ice cream sandwich. 

"Nothing D." Faith shrugged walking along. 

"Well have you two.... You know." 

"Hey that's not for a 14 year old girl to either think or talk about. And NO we haven't. We are just friends." Faith shrugged again and walked a little ahead of Dawn. 

"Well I figured since you and Graham broke up." The Key smiled as Faith stopped dead in front of her. 

"Graham and I were never going out." 

"Oh yeah you guys were just...." 

"DAWN!" Faith scolded but had to laugh as they continued to walk down Main Street. Faith was amazed at how close she felt to Dawn but quickly realized that every memory she had of the 14 year old was manufactured. She frowned as they walked onward. They always talked about all the stuff that protective big sis, didn't want her young ears to hear. Faith loved telling Dawn her all the stuff Buffy didn't want her to know. 

"Well you and Spike...." Dawn persisted. 

"No. Dawn he is not interested in me. Hello he's a vampire I'm a slayer. Vampire don't...." All train of that was lost when Dawn gave her look, "Ok I know the forbidden Angel and Buffy dance but I am not going down that road. Spike is a commitment guy, believe it or not. He was with Dru for like forever and-and I still don't think that he has gotten over her fully. Plus we fight a lot and we can't agree on anything." 

"Well then doesn't that just make it hot?" Dawn smirked, "Well so I hear."

Faith couldn't help but laugh. "There is nothing going on between and Spike. And there never ever will be anything between us."

"Ok ok. I get the picture." Dawn frowned and then devilishly smiled, "You want him bad." 

"I am not having this discussion with you. I am taking you home and then I am going back to the loft." 

"To see Spike." Dawn cooed. 

"Isn't some Hell god looking for you? Remember, I was evil not too long ago." Faith playfully threatened as she walked Dawn up to Revello drive. "Besides Spike's with Harmony." 

"Yeah right! Like he wouldn't drop her in a second for you." Dawn opened the door and ducked inside sticking her tongue out at her surrogate sister and closed the door. Faith shook her head as a cool breeze picked up. It was half an hour till sundown and it was her night to patrol. 

* * *

TBC

**Special thanks to Spike's Pet for betaing this chapter.**

For anyone wanting to finish this fic the rest will be posted on my site strictly fic. If you go to my Author Profile you can find the link there. Thank for the interest.

Richess 


End file.
